1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to application of vasoconstrictive agents for use during the energy-based tissue therapies or procedures and, more specifically, to a treatment regimen that prevents or alleviates symptoms associated with vasodilation.
2. Background of the Related Art
Energy-based tissue therapies such as ablation techniques are used clinically and in the operating room for therapeutic and surgical purposes. Such techniques eliminate tissue using energy sources such as laser, microwave, radiofrequency, high-intensity focused ultrasound, cryotherapy (such as freezing below −20 C.), conductive heating, and the like. Although energy-based therapies such as tissue ablation therapies and procedures have been successful in treating patients, these therapies and procedures are problematic in that they can lead to elevated concentrations of the purine nucleoside adenosine in treated areas. Adenosine can be problematic and counterproductive to the energy-based therapy and/or overall treatment. For example, adenosine can promote metastasis disease, angiogenesis, tumor cell proliferation, vasodilation, cardiac depression, low blood pressure, and other detrimental symptoms such as metastatic bloom. Moreover, adenosine can inhibit cell-mediated anti-tumor immune response. Vasodilation may be problematic during an energy-based therapy in that, among other things, it may reduce the size of the coagulation zone formed during an energy-based procedure.